


【萊楊】Amazing Trees-前傳-

by Denytsubasa



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 17:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15562683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denytsubasa/pseuds/Denytsubasa
Summary: ※ 哨兵萊 x 嚮導楊。私設多如山。OOC。※ 軍階沿用帝國設定※ 萊16歲，楊25歲





	【萊楊】Amazing Trees-前傳-

【前傳：艾爾‧法西爾】

 

當科技日新月異，在各個層面都有更進一步的突破時，為了紀念這跨越的里程碑，人類將『西元紀年』改名為『革新世紀』，比起當年的科學革命與工業革命時期，更加堅定地相信『人定勝天』的道理，連創造生命都不再在意所謂倫理道德。

有各式各樣的尖端技術在背後撐腰，野心勃勃與尋求自保的世界各國競相投入軍備競賽；然而，針對武器本身威力的強化已到達頂峰，於是研究者改朝向『人』──也就是士兵的部分做為鑽研的方向，企圖用盡一切辦法提升士兵的個人能力。

最後，追求戰爭勝利的極致渴望，催生出了專門用於作戰時的人造人。這些人造人的五感靈敏度超越一般人，能夠迅速做出反擊，可以說是殺傷力強大的『武器』。於是人們沉浸在生命能夠被取代的驕傲裡，認為再也不需要為生命的喪失擔心害怕。

───卻忘了，生命的珍貴正是源自於生命的失去。

大多數人都是容易盲目追隨的類型，於是有了第一個人扣下板機、有了第一個國家投下核武、有了第一個研究者開發人造人作為武器，後面就開始有更多人群起效尤。

最後，地球被各地連綿不斷的戰火燒出了世界末日，人類不得不在毫無退路的情況下，搭乘太空船，航向未知的銀河各處尋求新的生活空間。

於是『革新世紀』進入歷史，在人類開始探索銀河的第一天起，也正式邁入『銀河紀元』。

 

或許正如同『西元紀年』，也就是後來所稱古地球時代的某位先哲所說過的那句話：人類從歷史上學到的唯一教訓，就是人類永遠無法從歷史得到教訓。

即使到了廣闊的銀河中，人類的鬥爭之心依然不減，藉由四散的星域再度建立起一個又一個國家。雖然根據歷史的記載可以發現，『合久必分，分久必合』確實是一個百靈百驗的發展，但是提出這個說法的歷史學家大概沒有想到，其實還有另一種方式，可以讓散亂的眾多主體被迫迅速整合成一個個體。

 

銀河曆650年，費沙星域遭遇了不明的外星生物大舉侵攻，一夕覆滅；自此，揭開了接下來一百五十年內，人們不得不拋棄成見、選擇共同抵禦外侮、開始與之纏鬥不休的漫長抗爭。

───這些不明的外星生物，他們自稱是『迪芙倫』。

 

※※※

 

銀河曆796年。

相比其他星域而言，開發程度還算『年輕』的艾爾‧法西爾星域中，唯一一顆可以供人定居的星球便是同名的艾爾‧法西爾；除了首都這座城市，其他已知的部分都是連綿不絕的農田或是只能長出雜草的貧瘠土地。

就在首都的西側，只有堅實的土壤、散落的石塊和硬刺的芒草覆蓋其上的荒原，受命於戴瑞德聯盟（為了整合銀河既有勢力、共同對付迪芙倫而組成的結盟關係）戰術本部的楊威利少將，正面臨他人生中的重大危機。

 

───迪芙倫無機質的眼神，就像戰術本部部長一樣讓人覺得噁心。

楊威利不合時宜地在腦中有此聯想，然後笑出聲來。

面前是五個迪芙倫組成的小部隊。按照纏鬥至今所獲得的資料顯示，迪芙倫數量低於十以下所組成的小團體一般都是屬於菁英，這種小部隊通常都是有目標的行動。

───我嗎？是因為我是嚮導，還是因為我是戰術本部的人？

楊威利將光束槍持在背後，儘管他清楚，和迪芙倫的戰鬥從來用不到槍，也來不及用到。

 

做為擁有同樣類似能力的存在，嚮導能藉由共感能力發動『控制』，以此針對覆蓋範圍內目標物的行動；迪芙倫則擁有掌握空間的能力，能把一定範圍內的敵人通盤擊殺；換言之，嚮導和迪芙倫就是要看誰能搶得先手，嚮導能控制迪芙倫就可以獲得活下去的機會，反之就只能命喪沙場。

為了有效制敵機先，平常就是多個嚮導對上一個迪芙倫，務求達到確實壓制的效果；而菁英型的迪芙倫更是需要倍數以上的嚮導同時出手才有勝出的可能。有史以來，唯有歷史上記載的首席嚮導亞雷‧海尼森，能夠一人消滅迪芙倫的菁英小隊───而我可不是首席嚮導啊，楊威利不無遺憾的想，恐怕他今天確實要為人生畫下句點了。

幸好首都內的三百萬人民已經完成第一階段的疏散，如果負責後續的下屬確實執行，那麼他們就不至於淪為迪芙倫的餌食了；但是同時想到嚮導落入迪芙倫手中所必須承受的精神折磨，楊威利也不由得感到全身發冷。

楊威利一邊持續張開精神領域警戒敵人的行動，一邊將槍上膛；就在他想著，打不過啊真的不如給自己一槍痛快吧，這時候突然有一個迪芙倫倒下了。

 

迪芙倫是沒有血液的，害怕實體攻擊的他們，其死亡就像斷片的老電視上充滿的雪花，碎散半空。在點點白色後，憑空出現的身型宛如少年，一頭金髮像穿破烏雲照向大地的太陽，那雙蒼冰色的眸子就像最銳利的劍，斬裂萬千光年。

───那把劍是王爾古雷，是哨兵專用的冷兵器之一。

金髮少年在空降將首當其衝的迪芙倫劈成兩半之後，落地順勢向右滾了半圈後暴起，抬腳踹向另一個迪芙倫；將它踢過去的同時掄起王爾古雷從左下向右上斜砍，劍刃一閃而逝的銀光與再度碎裂的死亡交織。

楊威利怔怔地看著這個突然降臨戰場，姑且可以算是同伴的少年以迅雷不及掩耳的速度消滅了三個迪芙倫，然後恍如大夢初醒，趕緊把握這個難得的缺口將精神觸手化為無形的藤蔓，綑住另外一邊兩個反應不及的迪芙倫；而少年也相當配合地以足尖點地作為支點後，乾淨俐落地迴身，以極快的速度將剩下的敵人收拾乾淨。

 

緩緩收起王爾古雷、轉過身來面對楊威利的金髮少年抿著雙唇，不近人情的模樣有著秀麗的線條，這份出色的容顏想必是『革新世紀』以前，古地球時代的美神阿芙羅黛蒂最傑出的作品吧？恐怕在雕鑿時，連工具都是最昂貴的水晶；但少年筆直站在煙塵間，卻是一把在殘酷戰爭中出鞘的寶劍，華美的金髮是生者的曙光、迪芙倫的喪鐘。

不過短暫的幾秒就生死逆轉，本來應該到此為止的自己被搭救了，無論少年哨兵是基於什麼理由出現，楊威利都該給予深深的感激；而他也確實慎重地以一個最敬禮表達感謝後開口了：「我是楊威利，感謝閣下出手援救。您.....是『塔』派來的援兵嗎？」

自從在對抗迪芙倫的過程中，發現哨兵能夠給予更致命的打擊後，戴瑞德聯盟便開始了人工培育哨兵的計畫，然而效果並不顯著，因為能確實熬過分化並成為戰力的人實在不多；也因此，基於哨兵人數稀少的前提，這群戰鬥力強大、被一般人和多數嚮導譏稱為『殺人兵器』的存在，統一在授予軍階後交由『塔』管理。少年身上黑色的軍服除了兩邊由硬質絨布製成的墊肩外，就只有簡單的銀線在雙肩側勾織出長著翅膀的獅子，領口的薔薇雕花徽章則是一朵搭配三片葉子，是上校──年紀輕輕就被封為上校？那戰鬥力必然是相當強大了。楊威利靜靜地邊打量邊想著。

少年舉起右手行了一個軍禮，冷漠的聲音保持著遙遠的距離：「我是哨兵萊因哈特‧馮‧羅嚴克拉姆，奉『塔』的命令，與其他人前來消滅攻擊艾爾‧法西爾的迪芙倫大軍。」

楊威利趕緊也還以一禮，只是匆忙間，總是凌亂的丰沛黑髮就這麼不聽話地塌了半邊下來，讓他還得分神手忙腳亂地撩上去壓了壓試圖使之服貼。總是不太在意外表儀態的楊威利第一次有種羞赧的感覺，在這個受美神眷顧的少年前：「感謝援助。嗯.....閣下怎麼會來到這呢？這邊並不是迪芙倫襲擊的主要戰場。」

楊威利之所以會在這片荒原上，是因為這裡是他要疏散三百萬人民的必經之地；雖說他確實存著將自己作為誘餌的心思，但是真的碰上迪芙倫自然不是他的本意，而且迪芙倫派出的也是菁英小隊，說是斥侯、不如說更像是專門來等他的。

───是了，就是這個，所以自己為什麼會被盯上呢？

楊威利開始再度思考。難道說，是因為自己身為駐守艾爾‧法西爾的最高層級？但是迪芙倫應該不清楚這種軍隊輪值的操作。

───那果然還是因為嚮導的身分嗎？但是迪芙倫並沒有特別針對嚮導攻擊的前例，自己也不是特殊或強大的嚮導啊......

罷了，又繞進死胡同，不想了。楊威利苦笑著聳聳肩，然後發現不遠處的金髮少年哨兵用一種鄙視的眼神看著他，嘲諷地開口：「閣下真是好興致，在戰場就發起呆了，不怕死於非命？還是仗著『武器』在就為所欲為？」

「呃，非常抱歉。」楊威利習慣性的搔了搔頭髮：「一思考起來就會忘記注意週遭真的是我最大的缺點了，學長也常這樣數落我呢.....」

似乎是楊威利的反應不在哨兵的預期內，他略顯驚訝地微微睜大了眼睛，然後又回復常態：「如果閣下已經休息足夠，那麼請跟著我移動與其他人會合。」

「啊，好的，不過能稍等一下嗎？」

「？」

 

金髮的少年哨兵，萊因哈特‧馮‧羅嚴克拉姆看著眼前這個有些散漫的男人將右手微微抬起，雙目半闔，明明無風卻微微飄揚的黑髮──雖然剛才他已經在一見到這黑髮的男人時就捕捉到空氣中飄浮的若有似無的茶葉香，但是現在才總算有『原來這個男人也是一位嚮導』的實感，因為這是嚮導要利用精神力偵察戰場動態的一種準備動作。

萊因哈特的皮膚感到一種過電的刺痛，這正是眼前嚮導張開精神領域、被他敏銳的五感感知到的證明。雖然剛才才覺得這個人非常不謹慎，在他眼前就敢神游物外、完全遺忘置身在戰場的事實，但是要移動之前還會先觀察戰場，看來也不是如剛才第一印象感覺到的那麼無能──萊因哈特心想。

緩緩吐出一口氣，暫時撤下精神領域的楊威利面向萊因哈特：「應該是閣下剛才動作夠快，這個迪芙倫小隊看來是沒能來的及把情報傳送出去，目前我沒有感覺到戰場上的迪芙倫勢力分布有改變的跡象。」

「根據方才我從情報部聽到的消息，迪芙倫主力似乎是直接就攻向首都。」

「是的，我張開精神領域時偵測到的數量如果無誤，有三千左右，主要分成三個部分從東、北、西三方準備包夾首都，北方應該是主力部隊，估計約有一千五，東方是一千，西方是五百；至於為什麼東西兩方的兵力不相等，這個我等等有機會可以解釋再說......總之，它們從一開始降落的地點就相當遠，目前移動的速度也不快，我推測應該是要出奇不意形成包圍網。」

「艾爾‧法西爾似乎並不在重點防禦的名單之內。」

「啊，閣下也有留意到了嗎。艾爾‧法西爾雖然是個與費沙差不多大小的星球，但是這裡只有首都這座城市，約三百萬一般人居住，以農業為主，也不是戰略要地。」

「那會被迪芙倫盯上就是別有用心了。」

───都說哨兵屬於野性直覺派，只會打仗殺人，果然是錯的；這不是有個能夠分析狀況並且切中要點的人才嗎？楊威利用一種讚許的眼光看向少年，點點頭：「但是我剛才怎麼樣也理不出一個頭緒，所以這部分就先暫時撇開不談吧，目前還是要以解決當前問題為重.....所以我想問一個問題。」

「請問。」

「嗯....閣下知道這次來支援的人員與配置的狀況嗎？」

萊因哈特勾起一個帶有嘲弄的微笑，是人在少年時期會有的那種尖銳的不屑，美麗也無情：「先不說我不過就是個上校；閣下是真不知還是假不知，哨兵不過就是在嚮導操控下、被派上戰場的『武器』罷了，哪時候可以過目這種輪不到我們表達意見的情報？」

眼前彷彿又看到那些鄙視的神情，耳畔似乎又聽見那些滿不在乎的譏諷──武器，兇器，消滅迪芙倫就是你們哨兵的唯一價值，死了還可以再造，沒什麼可惜。

明明他也有一顆會跳動的心臟，也有珍惜他的家人與朋友，他會動會說會哭會笑───卻被當成『物品』。就因為覺醒了哨兵的能力，從此他進了保護者的殿堂，也入了被歧視的地獄。

萊因哈特覺得像是有什麼要從他的核心爆炸了──是感官神游症。他在降落前故意甩開了被指定搭配的嚮導，剛才又經歷了一小波高強度的作戰，然後沒有保持好自己的精神狀態，整體五感已經受到精神圖景扭曲的影響。

好像有什麼要從他嗡嗡作響的腦袋爬出，萊因哈特表情猙獰，幾乎要向前倒下；這時，有一雙手臂勉強撐住了他的身體。楊威利和萊因哈特一起跪坐在地，顧不得嗑到石塊的膝蓋向他抗議，擁著這具冷汗涔涔的身體，楊威利下意識地藉由半捧著那張秀麗容顏的動作，將精神觸手探進萊因哈特的精神圖景，進行精神梳理。

幸好症狀並不嚴重───楊威利輕吁了口氣：「閣下，閣下沒事吧？」

「我、我沒事.....」

近乎反射本能地回答完，萊因哈特這才注意到自己以一種疑似被環抱的模樣躺在這個黑髮男人懷裡，他趕緊推開對方站了至少五步遠：「感、感謝閣下協助！總之.....」他再暗自深吸一口氣，平復情緒，沒有注意到自己的口氣已經和緩許多：「總之，哨兵只會接到出擊的命令，其他的，都不清楚。」

「啊....是這樣嗎？真抱歉，我很少上戰場，多半都是待在戰術本部，閣下還是我第一個在戰場上見到的哨兵呢。」

「.....真是個怪人。」

「哈哈哈是這樣嗎....」拍拍膝蓋上的塵土，起身的楊威利打哈哈地笑了幾聲，然後拉回話題繼續談論正事：「那麼，回到剛才的部分。我猜援兵的人數也不到可以直接消滅敵人的程度，否則就不會到現在都沒有任何動靜、疑似還在觀望了；雖然不懂我都說情況緊急了也願意來援助了還這麼小家子氣是寫哪齣劇本，但是即使我已經將三百萬人疏散完畢，這只是一時的權宜之計，久了還是會出亂子。」

「閣下就直說了吧。」即使多少知道眼前的嚮導與他人並不相同，萊因哈特仍然暫時不打算捨棄他對嚮導的偏見，因此略顯不客氣地打斷楊威利似乎還想繼續分析戰況的對話：「打算要我做什麼？」

「.......說真的，這實在不是一般打仗的常識；但是沒辦法，現在只能挺而走險。」楊威利又嘟嚷了幾句，然後才認真地看向萊因哈特：「這邊是首都的西側，所以，請閣下等會與我一起攻擊西邊的迪芙倫部隊；攻擊時我會同時通知援兵，以我的精神領域範圍估算，到那邊應該就可以連絡上隨隊而來的嚮導。」

「先不提閣下與我兩人要攻擊一個迪芙倫部隊無異以卵擊石，怎麼就知道其他人就在北方？說不定是在東方──而那距離就差得遠了。」

「如果在東方，只要不是太無能的指揮者，不會到這時都還毫無動靜；只有降落在北方，會擔心一發動攻勢就會遭到東西兩方夾擊，才會遲遲按兵不動。」

楊威利暫時停下來緩和一下呼吸，繼續說道：「以閣下剛才的身手，加上我作為嚮導的輔助，撐到援兵消滅了北方的兵力再回頭來幫忙應該有可以一睹的價值。」

「.....我還是第一次碰到對哨兵這麼信任的嚮導。」

「其實我是對自己沒什麼自信呢，哈哈。」楊威利摸了摸頭，心虛地笑了兩聲，復又正色：「閣下很優秀，所以我相信閣下；而我也會努力不拖後腿的，希望閣下願意與我賭一次。」

萊因哈特靜靜地看著眼前這個黑髮黑眸的男人──而且還是個嚮導，和以往他所遇見的完全不一樣的嚮導。

真的是個怪人，他想。

「謹遵君命。」

 

※※※

 

「其實我覺得閣下才是非常信任嚮導的哨兵......竟然都沒有覺得這樣的作戰計畫非常瘋狂嗎？」

你現在才來吐槽是不是太晚了？萊因哈特在心中默默腹誹，不過他更不好意思說是因為眼前這個人他才有這種奉陪的念頭──換成是那些腦袋裡只有奶油的嚮導們他才懶得管他們去死：「別再多說那些有的沒的了，閣下還是再好好確認一次等會要執行的流程吧。」

「啊.....說的也是。」又一次搔了搔頭髮，楊威利張開精神領域，一邊警戒一邊隨手撿了根樹枝開始在地上塗塗畫畫。

 

根據楊威利的說法，西邊的這支迪芙倫部隊約五百，是採取菁英制的組成，證據就是他感受到的精神力標記點都是數個數個聚集在一起。

「這種部隊組成有一個對我們很有利的地方。通常，一般的迪芙倫部隊裡會有一個、姑且稱之為領頭吧，總之其他是人海戰術，只有領頭負責搶先手掌握空間的控制權；閣下看來也不是初次上陣，應該知道一般的攻擊方式吧？」

萊因哈特點了點頭：「讓哨兵先進行攻擊吸引敵方注意力，嚮導則負責利用這瞬間的機會多頭出擊，搶先控制住領頭的迪芙倫；只要制服它，剩下來就是靠哨兵收拾戰場。」

「不錯。然而一般的編制碰上這種菁英部隊型的就行不通，因為這種迪芙倫需要倍數以上的嚮導才有可能拿下控制權，而且必須同時控制，否則只要被一個漏網之魚搶到先機，通盤擊殺下就是全軍覆沒，所以稱之為菁英部隊就是因為這樣，很難對付。然而───」

楊威利故作神秘地豎起一根手指：「其實大家都沒有留意到，這種菁英制的迪芙倫因為都擁有出色的空間控制能力，所以它們是無法一起攻擊的，因為當下作戰的空間只有一個，習慣性掌握空間再發動攻擊的它們會因為互相爭奪空間控制權，反而亂成一團。」

 

再隔一百公尺左右就是敵方的最外圍了。正如楊威利所說，萊因哈特敏感的五官也感受到了迪芙倫的存在感是四散的。

「我猜這種編制應該是針對我們這批來艾爾‧法西爾輪值的嚮導和軍隊。以五百的最低數量來引誘我們以為可以用相對優勢的兵力先對這支部隊發動攻擊，然後反過來後來居上，用菁英組合收拾我們───還好我發出求救訊號後讓軍隊先帶著平民從西邊荒原下面的大型排水系統往東方撤了。」

萊因哈特覺得他聽到了不得了的重點：「閣下讓軍隊帶著平民撤退了，然後自己一個人在荒原上晃蕩？先不說這有多麼找死，軍隊裡沒有其他嚮導可以一起留下來作戰嗎？」

「沒有，這次受命來艾爾‧法西爾輪值的只有我一個嚮導。」楊威利指了指自己：「其實我也不是一般負責作戰的嚮導。我剛才不是說了嗎？我多半是待在戰術本部，雖然每次提的作戰計畫都被打回票，但是好歹也算是個參謀吧。」

「戰術本部的人為什麼要參與軍隊輪值？」

「我也不知道，戰術本部部長就這麼下令了，我拿人薪水只好聽令辦事，不然我的退休金就要泡湯啦....但是沒想到來這種一般被認為沒有戰略價值的地方，卻會碰上罕見的大軍，大概我運氣不好吧？」

楊威利狀似無奈地聳了聳肩，卻又很快露出一個輕鬆的笑容：「不過幸好，西邊的迪芙倫部隊是菁英制，這就成了一個很好的突破口；而且來的哨兵是閣下，這比我當初預想的好很多。」

萊因哈特絕對不承認他在聽到最後一句時心跳錯漏一拍：「為什麼？」

 

───因為閣下是個能力出眾的哨兵。

───不是我自誇，我看人還滿準的；閣下將來必定有大作為，甚至有可能承接自魯道夫以來的懸位也說不定喔。

「哈，是指首席哨兵（AlphaSentinel）嗎？」萊因哈特輕笑一聲，將王爾古雷緊握在手，第一次覺得攻擊是如此讓人興奮的事：「那為了不讓閣下認為看走眼，我就讓閣下瞧瞧我的本事吧。」

 

※※※

 

銀河曆796年，16歲的哨兵萊因哈特‧馮‧羅嚴克拉姆在艾爾‧法西爾以一人之力擊退數量有一千之多的迪芙倫大軍，一戰成名；其出眾的戰鬥能力，被『塔』認定具有接任首席哨兵的資格。

「但是這其中的險惡根本沒人知道。」萊因哈特在和好友私下聚會時忍不住抱怨：「如果羅嚴塔爾沒有帶領第二波援軍及時出現───更重要的是，如果不是那位黑髮的嚮導閣下，而是那些連頭蓋骨都糊滿奶油的廢物，我現在就不可能在這邊和吉爾菲艾斯喝酒了。」

 

※※※

 

按照楊威利的計畫，迪芙倫的菁英部隊在為了爭奪空間控制權亂成一團的那一點點時間，就足以給萊因哈特這種能力出色的哨兵製造各個擊破的絕佳機會。至於他自己，只要注意反向的防禦，確保萊因哈特和自己所在的空間不要被敵人掌握，以及支援哨兵隨時注意戰場的局勢分布，其實不太會有太大的問題。

───只要北方的援軍能夠同時發動攻擊。

在萊茵哈特開始消滅敵人時，楊威利就已經利用精神領域與援軍嚮導疊加的部分，以共感能力進行作戰計畫的交流；至於東方的部隊，在西方和北方同時被攻擊的情況下，不可能按兵不動，以距離和考量而言，往北方匯合是必為之事。

『到了那時候，原本在東方等待的平民和軍隊就可以趁機利用東方的太空港撤離到其他星域；至於我們，也可以利用東方那支部隊趕路的時間差和援軍會合，接下來就無須擔心了。』

 

好個無須擔心！萊因哈特看著眼前的敵人大軍在心底飆罵：為什麼千算萬算就沒有算到這群援軍竟然貪生怕死，選擇往東方美其名是援救平民？

「這不就是把我們丟在旁邊隨便我們自生自滅嗎？！」

「哈哈、咳.....這樣說他們也不會回來啊.....」

雖然情況不對，但是面前這位年輕哨兵一臉忿忿不平的模樣，讓楊威利忍不住有種莫名的笑意──雖然這動作根本是雪上加霜：他腹部的傷口又裂開了。

「你！你別亂動也別笑了，這樣不是自找死路嗎.....」已經慌亂到連敬稱也拋在腦後，明知道對方是幫自己，萊因哈特情急之下竟拿來數落對方：「嚮導這種體弱的好好待在旁邊就好了，跑出來擋什麼？哨兵皮粗肉厚的又不會怎麼樣......」

 

由於應當牽制住北方主力部隊的援軍往東方移動，因此在好不容易掃蕩完西邊的菁英部隊後，萊因哈特和楊威利緊接著面臨到主力部隊，高達一千五百個迪芙倫的人海戰術攻擊。

即使哨兵五感出眾、體力過人，長時間的作戰依然耗損大量體力，更別提不但得支援哨兵、反向防禦，現在還得一邊和敵軍領頭爭奪空間控制權的嚮導。大量精神力的耗損讓楊威利不斷滑落汗水，視野幾近一片模糊，連腦袋的思路運轉都開始有些不清楚了───所以他在看到有個迪芙倫準備張開血盆大口咬向萊因哈特的後背時，下意識地就撞開了萊因哈特；但是，卻因為自己的精神力已然不足，沒有辦法確實地格開攻擊，被敵人趁隙在腹部留下了一道頗深的傷口。

 

「哨兵....五感不是很敏銳嗎.....那、那痛覺......應該也比一般人.....」勉強藉著萊因哈特圈住腰部的手臂支撐，楊威利氣喘吁吁地靠在萊茵哈特的懷中說道：「我現在.....我現在都覺得痛、痛的要去瓦爾哈拉了.....所以、所以.....不要你......」

「這什麼理由！」萊因哈特忍不住大叫了，否則他不知道自己的眼眶會不會因為心裡現在這種滿溢的情緒而流下什麼：「你不是嚮導嗎！嚮導不是、嚮導不是.......」

「我、我啊.....常常提出計畫.....卻、卻被打回票.....今天、今天還是第一次被徹底執行.....多、多痛快......」楊威利覺得自己愈來愈沒力氣了──所以還是會死嗎？他在內心苦笑，也許這就是注定的：「你、你是個好孩子.....會碰上......會碰上一個很、很好的嚮導.....別、別放棄......」

「那為什麼不能是你！我不要什麼好嚮導，就你！就要你不可以嗎！」萊因哈特可以感覺到那種皮膚過電的刺痛感愈來愈微弱，那代表楊威利的精神領域快要撐不下去了；而隨著原本放大且全面的視野開始逐漸窄縮，也象徵著楊威利身為嚮導給予哨兵的支援也將停止：「楊威利！活下去！我沒有給你死在這裡的權利！」

「放、放開我吧閣下......」彷彿想用敬稱提醒萊因哈特他們彼此之間原先陌生的關係，楊威利用盡最後一絲力氣企圖想推開這個年輕的哨兵：「對不起.....讓閣下陷入危險....現、現在還來得及.....」

他想說他會努力撐著反向防禦到萊因哈特逃出去───這是他能為萊因哈特所做的最後一件事了，但是內容還在口中囁嚅著就被萊因哈特冷靜地打斷。

 

「我不會放開的。」

「同生，不然同死。」

 

※※※

 

「學長、學長，拜託，看在我已經躺一星期的份上，一小杯就好了。」

「沒門。傷都還沒好，喝個鬼。」

亞列克斯‧卡介倫一臉橫眉豎目地將白蘭地鎖進距離楊威利最遠的櫃子裡：「再敢用嚮導能力的『幻象』或『控制』叫誰幫你拿出來，我就叫醫院把你關進隔離室。」

「學長、學長啊，你不是這麼狠心的吧？」楊威利努力想擠出兩滴引人同情的眼淚，被在一旁看這歹戲拖棚看得沒好氣的達斯提‧亞典波羅一掌拍向頭：「得了學長，躺了六天重度監護病房，才醒來一天就吵著喝酒，你也不要這麼玩命好嗎？我和卡介倫學長可是魂都嚇飛好幾條了。」

「你們是九命怪貓嗎？魂哪來的好幾條......」

「楊威利！」卡介倫震天一吼，總算讓這個不安份的重度傷殘酒鬼乖乖躺回床上。

 

「嗨，今天的天氣就如同這束紅玫瑰一樣鮮嫩欲滴，我們的好夥伴準備一同迎接這如同女人明媚的朝陽了嗎？」

「波布蘭，探病就探病，再讓楊笑到傷口裂開你就準備去靜音室。」

「我這不是要活絡氣氛嘛......」奧利佛‧波布蘭感覺自己特別委屈：「而且不是我要說，卡介倫你這根本是公器私用，不能因為你在後勤本部當官就動不動拿來威脅，就跟你說脾氣不好要多吃小魚乾.....」

「楊一醒來你們就輪流演群口相聲嗎？」這是在旁邊待了好久終於忍不住開口吐槽的伊凡‧高尼夫。

 

總算在護士抓狂進來把人轟出去前，這些聽到楊威利醒來就急匆匆來探病的同僚好友們想起來要說正事了：「楊，有兩個消息，一個好的，一個.....相對不是那麼好的。」

「噢，那先聽好的吧，是關於羅嚴克拉姆上校嗎？」

「他現在可不是上校啦。」亞典波羅將手上的報紙遞給楊威利：「前幾天的頭版頭條都是他───16歲年輕哨兵一人獨對迪芙倫大軍，這種大功勞怎麼可能還是上校？聽說『塔』已經把他升等到准將了。」

楊威利翻了翻報紙，金髮的年輕哨兵即使透過粗劣的印刷也無損那份宛如寶劍般銳利的美感，讓人看了總會忍不住呼吸一滯───楊威利發現自己也不可免俗。

對現在虛弱的自己來說，這麼強烈的美看多了實在不好。楊威利將報紙摺疊起來放到一邊，沒發現自己下意識在折的時候讓摺痕避開了那張秀麗的容顏：「那，不那麼好的消息是？」

「你沒發現剛才亞典波羅怎麼說的？」卡介倫皺起了眉頭：「『16歲年輕哨兵一人獨對迪芙倫大軍』，楊，你不是在現場嗎？」

「喔......」

「喔什麼，你不覺得很詭異嗎？」

「唉，我沒有說我不覺得───不如說，我其實有一點想法。」楊威利懶懶地嘆了口氣：「但是目前呢，我想我們都暫時還沒有追究的本錢，就先裝傻吧。」

 

───如果真的要查出什麼，起碼也不能在『這裡』啊。

等到同僚好友們都離開，將寧靜還給這間病房後，楊威利看著窗外被橘黃渲染的天空，手指不自覺地撫摸著報紙頭版的那張俊美的臉。

『我不會放開的。同生，不然同死。』

回想起意識墜入黑暗前，所聽到的這句話，楊威利將目光從窗外的景色挪回到報紙上，看著那雙蒼冰色的眸子。

然後，輕輕地、溫和地笑了。

 

「好啊。」

 

（完）


End file.
